Traps/Home Village
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Traps make it easier to keep out unwanted guests!" ---- Temporarily Available ---- *'Summary' **Traps are relatively inexpensive structures that remain hidden until they are activated by an attacking troop moving into their trigger radius. They cause harmful effects to attacking troops, such as direct damage or will otherwise slow them down. **Once activated, traps must be re-armed in order to be able to be activated again. Doing so is free and occurs automatically after the player logs in. ***Traps do not need to be re-armed in Clan Wars and Friendly Battles; traps are always armed in Clan Wars, and Friendly Battles do not disarm traps of the defender. **Traps can greatly improve the effectiveness of a village's defense if properly placed. For example, if your village successfully repels an attack while you are away from the game, but several of your traps are triggered, any subsequent attacks will not have to deal with those traps until you re-arm them. **Traps do not have a "red zone", where troops cannot be deployed, allowing troops to be deployed directly over traps. However, they can be placed inside the "red zone" of other structures. **Although commonly thought of as a trap, the Hidden Tesla is not listed here as it actually a hidden Defensive Building and does not need to be re-armed for re-use. **Even though traps are classified as "Defensive Buildings", they are not buildings and do not need to be triggered for your enemy to reach 100% destruction (nor do they count toward it). **Traps do not need a free builder to be placed or re-armed, but they do require a Builder to be upgraded. **If a bomb is triggered and the battle ends before it explodes, it still remains armed. ---- *'Upgrade Facts' **Currently all permanent traps have upgrade levels, but the temporarily available traps have only one level and simply disappear from players bases when the respective events ended. **Upgrading is available as soon as certain level of town hall is reached the trap is bought from the shop. **Traps are upgraded using builders. **Upgrade times are relatively short compared to building upgrades, taking at most 5 days to build. **Most levels of traps have a relatively low cost compared to buildings. **Different trap types have different upgrades: Damage, radius, etc. **Traps being upgraded are visible to enemies; it is usually a good idea to relocate them while they are being upgraded to ensure that enemies don't know where traps aren't. However, remember to replace them when it is finished upgrading. **Each trap must be upgraded individually. Upgrading one trap does not upgrade all traps of that type. **Attackers can deploy troops on top of traps even when they are being upgraded. ---- *'Using Traps' **After a trap is triggered, it stays right where it was, but its status is "triggered". **After a trap has been triggered, it needs to be re-armed. Re-arming is free and occurs automatically once the player logs in. ***You do not need an available Builder to re-arm the traps. **Once a particular trap is upgraded, it is permanently upgraded. Upgrade levels don't disappear when it is triggered. **If a trap is triggered by one attack and not re-armed before the next attack, the triggered traps are not visible to the next attacker at all, and will not appear nor affect the battle in any way even if enemy troops move into its trigger range. Category:Traps Category:Home Village